Fallin' For You
by CelestraMoon
Summary: Sarah is claimed to be 'shy' when, in reality, she just really, really likes this guy. So will she be able to gather up the courage to finally tell him she likes him?--Bit of a drabble to see if I can write a KH one-shot xD Written for Wrath-lover DemyxOC


**Here ya go, Squirt, I finally got it out :P This one-shot is written for my friend Wrath-lover 'cause she absolutely loves Demy :3 This is also my first time writing a KH fic, and one with Demyx to boot, so sorry for any OOC-ness or anything. By the way, the song used if Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. I hope you like it!**

**Discaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's**

_I don't know but_

_I think I may be_

_Fallin' For You_

_**Tap, Tap......Tap,Tap.....Tap,Tap......Ta-**_

"Quit that!" My boss growls at me, hitting my head with a rolled up newspaper, "It's getting annoying!"

I pout, rubbing my now sore head, "Awe, but Lorie! I'm so bored!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" Lorie scoffs, leaning back in her chair and continuing to read the Twilight Town's newspaper. "Here's a thought, if you're so bored everyday, bring a book to read."

I sigh. I worked at the local candy shop in Twilight Town and, although we usually get a fair amount of costumers, I can get bored pretty easily. Lorie, as was said earlier, is my boss; my cold-hearted, tough lovin' boss. She may act like that usually but I know she cares about me, she just has trouble showing it. But honestly, is she was suddenly nice to me one day, I would think something was seriously wrong with her.

"Hey, Sarah, lookie here. Here come our usuals," Lorie smirks, throwing her newspaper down and standing at the counter. I stand too, only to begin fidgeting nervously when I see who it is.

"What can I get you boys? Oh wait, let me guess....Some Sea-Salt ice cream?" Lorie wonders sarcastically and one of the blondes laugh.

"Yes please, Lorie," Demyx replies. He looks at me and smiles, making me blush, "Nice to see you again, Sarah."

"Y-You too," I mumble, toying with the hem of my shirt.

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

"Still shy, huh?" He asks, leaning against the counter while Roxas and Axel wait in the background.

I nod slowly, " Y-Yeah..."

'I'm not shy.....I just really like you...'

I want to tell him, I really do, but my darn nerves keep getting in the way. I've known Roxas, Axel, and Demyx since the three of them all came here for the first time three months ago, and ever since, they come practically every day for Sea-Salt ice cream. Not to mention that I've been slowly falling for the cute blonde in front of me. If only I could tell him...

_Waiting 'til I _

_Know you better_

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want to..._

"That's too bad...I like talking to you, even if you don't say much in return," He grins and I can feel my heart thump in my chest.

I open my mouth just to snap it back shut again. Instead, I just settle on smiling.

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of _

_Holding this inside my head_

"Here you are!" Lorie sings, holding out three bars of ice cream to Demyx.

He pays, says his thanks, and leaves. When I see they're a fair distance away, I sigh, hitting my head against the counter. Lorie chuckles, patting my back in support.

"So close, yet so far..." She sighs dramatically.

She knows of my crush on Demyx and has been trying to help me out as much as she can. Like when she leaves to go grab the ice cream, she takes an extra two minutes so we can have a bit more time to talk. Even though that talk is usually just Demyx doing the speaking and I'm blushing like a mad woman.

"Y'know what? I think he likes you too," Lorie smiles and I look at her in shock.

"You really think so?" I blink.

"Yep, now get your skinny ass out there and go ask him out!" She barks and I jump up.

"Yes ma'am!" I squeek, bolting it after Demyx, Roxas and Axel.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm Fallin' For You_

"DEMYX!" I call and the three boys stop, turning to look at me. I blush but try to hold up as much courage as I can as I stop in front of them. "I finally...caught up..." I pant, bending over to put my hands on my knees.

"What is it, Sarah?" Demyx asks, cocking his head to the side cutely. Oh, I love the way he says my name...

I clear my throat, "Uh, can we talk alone?"

Demyx looks at Roxas and Axel expectantly. Roxas nods and once Axel begins to open his mouth, Roxas simply grabs his collar and drags him along too. I smile a bit, before turning back to Demyx and gulping. He looks down at me, patiently waiting for what I had to say. If I can even say it. My insides keep turning and twisting uncomfortably, my thoughts are swimming, and my words are getting caught in my throat. I just..don't think I can do this.. But..

'Would you rather go face a disapproving Lorie?'

I mentally shudder. Fisting my hands, I look into Demyx's eyes with a face of determination; I have to do this.

_I've been waiting all my life _

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm Fallin' For You_

"Demyx, I um..have been really quiet and, well, not having the courage to talk to you because you heard I'm shy. Well...it's actually because I like you...and...uhhh..," I trail off, the determination I once had slowly running low. Greeaaat...

I freeze in shock when he leans down and kisses my forehead. He smiles down at me, brushing my blonde bangs out of my face and saying the words I've been wanting to hear. He claims my lips in his in a soft, gentle kiss, proving those words he'd spoken to me, before turning and catching up with Roxas and Axel. I just stand there, numb and in shock, watching him disappear around the corner as I raise a hand to my lips. Slowly, a smile graces those same lips.

_**"I like you too..."**_

_I'm Fallin' For You....._

**Well, I hope you all liked it, especially you, Squirt! Anyways, Review if you so wish!**


End file.
